Unity Games
by Patti and Marg
Summary: The Fall of the Berlin Wall November 9, 1989 A Final Tribute to a True Hero.


The Fall of the Berlin Wall. November 9, 1989. A Final Tribute to a True Hero. We again do not make any claims on the original Hogan's Heroes characters. All other characters are ours. But again, those characters are free for anyone to use, if you so choose. (The Tender Loving Care requirement now includes the character of Hershey)

This effort contains strong language. Our rating would be PG.

****

Unity Games

Berlin, Germany -- A city divided in a country divided -- East separated from West -- The Berlin Wall constructed in 1961, further divided the city of Berlin. On November 9, 1989 the Wall fell. 28 years after its construction, the city's borders were opened. East once again met West. And then the borders that had divided the whole country were opened. The fall of the Berlin Wall signified the end of the Cold War. -- So that finally the Reunification of Germany could begin after almost 45 years.

Washington, District of Columbia, Dulles International Airport, November 9, 1989, 1200 Hours

Rear Admiral Michael Robert Hogan of the Judge Advocate General's Corp just boarded a flight from Washington DC to Hartford CT. He had made this trip to his parent's home many times in the past seven months. But this trip was going to be different. He couldn't bring himself to admit that his father, Retired Major General Robert Hogan, was probably not going to live through his visit home this time. His mother's anxious call to him this morning was enough to confirm that fear within him. 

__

Damn. It's not like I didn't know this was coming. Dad's been sick for the last year. He never truly recovered from that heart attack last December. His doctor told him that he would need by-pass surgery or worse yet, a transplant. He refused treatment. At 80 years of age, he said that he didn't want to prolong the inevitable. Damn. He can be the most stubborn bastard -- Please forgive me, Dad -- No one could talk him out of his decision. On top of that, no one, but my mom and other siblings know the truth. He didn't want anyone to know. Not his friends. Not his siblings. Not even his grandchildren. No one. So all we could do was wait until his heart finally gave out. Which I'm afraid will be sooner now, rather than later. He had been doing okay until a few weeks ago. Before then he'd been up and around. Now he's bedridden, having no strength to even try getting up.

Michael Hogan glanced at the briefcase he carried with him. _My father is nothing if not prepared_. During all those trips home, he and his father had organized his father's estate, updated his father's Last Will and Testament, organized all the charitable donations his father wanted to make, as well as planning his father's funeral. Nothing was being left to chance. _I think he truly had enough of that in his lifetime. I also know he doesn't want mom to have to think about anything. _

In addition, Michael sat with his dad while he dictated final goodbyes to those who meant the most to him. Those his father hadn't wanted to burden with his illness._ Those people -- except for my aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins and own family -- were primarily my father's four longtime friends and war buddies. I guess. I could easily consider them my uncles as well, as I've known them all my life. They are all going to be so angry with dad. They would have all been here, every last one of them. To say goodbye, to help mom, and to be supportive. But dad doesn't want them to worry._

God Dad, I love you. -- But you're just making this harder.

Atlanta, Georgia, Centers for Disease Control, Office of Dr. Gunnar Steiger Hogan, M.D., 

Director of Medical Research, November 9, 1989, 1300 Hours

Dr. Gunnar Steiger Hogan was just packing up to leave the office. He had gotten the call he'd been dreading from his mother today. His father, Major General Robert Hogan, was on his deathbed. Gunnar needed to catch a flight to Hartford CT within the hour. He needed to make sure he got there in time. 

__

Oh Dad. This is so hard for me. Being a doctor, I understood your reasons for refusing treatment. I think I would have done the same thing myself. But being your son and coming face to face with your death, just makes me want to scream at you -- and tell you -- that you made the wrong decision. That you should have gone through with the by-pass surgery. That you should have done whatever the doctors told you. -- God. I don't want you to die. You mean everything to me.

All that I am, I owe to you and mom. I know you will tell me that I owe you nothing. I do know you mean every word of that. I know that you have always loved me as your son. And that there has never been any strings attached to that love. Goddamn. It's been so long, that it shouldn't be an issue. It's just that every once in a while I feel a debt needs to be paid to you -- for me -- and for Vicktor -- Now is one of those times. 

I can't imagine what our lives would be like, if you and mom had not adopted Vicktor and I after our parents were killed. How privileged were we? To have the Military Governor of the US controlled Zone in Germany want to adopt us. What had made us so special? What would make you take in two additional babies to the two you already had? I was four years old and Vicktor only one at the time. And Michael was five and Elizabeth only three. Quite the instant family. Barely a year between us, except for Vicktor and then there was only two years between Elizabeth and him.

I know neither Vicktor nor I have any clear memories of our birth parents. Vicktor certainly does not. As for myself, I can't tell the difference between a real memory and one that you and mom supplied to us. I know you said you knew our parents - Karl and Frieda Steiger. I know that you told us that Michael, Elizabeth and I were playmates. I know you told us what happened to our parents -- the car accident. I know you said that we had no other relatives around capable of taking us in. I know you also told us that your decision, to take us in, was made almost as soon as you received word of my parent's death. You said you already felt that we were part of your family.

So I guess, I just feel that we need to somehow thank you. I've never known how really, so I always did the best I could to make you proud of me. As for Vicktor, I know he feels the same way. But his ways of showing gratitude have never been clear to me. But Dad, I know he loves you as much as I do. He just doesn't always show it in ways that make sense. 

Dad, I just wish our journey together in this world would continue forever. But that's not to be. I just hope that your last few hours of life can be peaceful and painless. I love you Dad and I will miss you.

****

Providence, Rhode Island, Home of Dr. Frank Walker, PhD and 

Dr. Elizabeth Anne Hogan-Walker, PhD, November 9, 1989, 1400 Hours

Elizabeth Anne Hogan-Walker just got off the phone with her husband Frank. She told him that she had gotten 'the call' and needed him to come home and take care of their two children, Kevin who was six and Charles who was only four. What 'the call' meant was that the boys' grandfather was very near death.Major General Robert Hogan had been adamant about not wanting Kevin and Charles to know about his illness. He didn't want them to worry about him. 

__

'They are too young,' my dad had said. And believe me. That was the end of the story. You learned fairly quickly as a child in the Hogan household not to go against your father's wishes. Not that he was really ever a disciplinarian, but more that he was so passionate about the things he cared about, that you hated to hurt his feelings. Not to mention that he had mastered the art of making you feel guilty. And guilt was a powerful manipulator in the Hogan household. 

Oh Dad. The boys are going to miss you so. They always loved to hear you tell them 'war stories', even though they never really understood them. I still admit to not understanding them either. But I know that, at least, most are true. Or Peter, Louis, Ivan and Andy have been lying to us all these years as well! 

Elizabeth had been running ragged since getting that call two hours ago. As a full-professor of Psychology at Brown University, she couldn't just leave without someone covering her classes. She was already on a lighter than normal schedule as she was seven months pregnant. She had just made a number of calls to the faculty staff. She had to let them know that she was going to take her maternity leave now -- starting today -- rather than two weeks from now. Her husband Frank was due home after his last class today. He would be home soon to take care of the boys. Then Elizabeth would be off, driving to Hartford to visit her father -- _for the last time. - Oh Dad, I will miss you so._

All the activity and stress made Elizabeth feel a little lightheaded. _God, I need to sit down. Being seven months pregnant takes a lot out of you. _As she sat, Elizabeth felt the baby kick. She went to touch her stomach. Tears welled in her eyes and she began to cry. _Oh Dad. I'm so sorry. You'll never get to see the new baby. I had so hoped you would. I hate to think of you not being here to see the birth of your sixth grandchild. _

You had always been there for us, even when we used to embarrass the hell out of you as Military Governor. Like the time - during the annual toy drive meetings - that Michael, Gunnar, Vicktor and I booby-trapped the entrance to one of the guest bedrooms, so that the next person through the door would be covered in maple syrup. How did we know that Uncle Hans had changed bedrooms with the British Military Governor? Even though we got an evil stare, I know that you were laughing down deep. 

I will so miss your sense of humor. I love you Dad. Never fear. Your new grandchild will get to know his or her grandfather. I promise never to let your memory fade.

****

New York City, New York, Apartment of Vicktor Steiger Hogan, November 9, 1989, 1500 Hours

Vicktor Steiger Hogan just rolled out of bed. He and the members of his band -- Crossbow -- had pulled an all-nighter at the recording studio. They had been getting ready for an appearance on the Tonight Show. So, he had come home exhausted at 8:00am this morning and had gone right to sleep, never noticing the blinking red light on his answering machine. 

__

Damn. What's wrong with you? You knew things weren't going well. Oh God. Mom had called at 6:30am, then at 11:00am, and again at 2:00pm. You slept right through the phone ringing. -- Are you that oblivious? -- You asshole. -- The 2:00 o'clock call still said that dad wasn't doing well, but not that he was gone. Get your ass in gear Vicktor.

I need to call mom and let her know I'm on my way. I'll never forgive myself if I don't get to say goodbye. Please Dad. Hold on until I can get there. I don't want you to die thinking that I'm such an ungrateful son that I wouldn't be there for you and mom. Not to mention, not being there for Michael, Gunnar and Elizabeth either. 

God Dad. I know I've never lived up to the standards you set for the others. I know you loved me and supported me, but I could always tell when you were disappointed in me. I know it was mostly when I couldn't keep my head on straight - not thinking things through - oblivious to the consequences - Like today -- Oh Damn…

Please Dad, I hope you can forgive me, because at this point you might be the only one who will. -- Michael and Gunnar may never talk to me again. -- And Elizabeth will have the same disappointed look you've always had when I screwed up. -- And mom. Oh Damn. I'll never be able to face her if something happens to you before I get there.

Dad, I love you. Please hold on. I really do want to be there for you. 

Hartford, Connecticut, Home of Retired Major General Robert Hogan, 

November 9, 1989, 1500 Hours.

Retired Major General Robert Hogan had just dismissed the Army nurse that had been assigned to him when his health deteriorated sufficiently to keep him bedridden. The nurse had been there 24 hours a day, everyday, for the past three weeks. _Damn. I hate feeling so helpless. I'm so glad this is almost over. It won't be long now. I can tell. My heart feels so heavy and I can't even take a deep breath. -- I so just want to die in peace. -- I told the nurse to leave. -- I only want my family here. -- I know Michael, Gunnar and Elizabeth are on their way. -- Vicktor hasn't answered his phone messages. -- Damn Vicktor. Please call. At least I will know that you know. -- Then I can let go. -- I really do need to touch base with you all. -- I so need to say goodbye. -- I'm so afraid that God has no desire for me in heaven. -- Not after all I've done. -- So, I expect that we'll never 'meet' again._

Just then Beth Hogan entered the bedroom slowly, followed happily by Hershey, Rob and Beth's ten-year-old chocolate Labrador Retriever. The Army nurse had banned poor Hershey from the bedroom. He only got to visit his 'Dad' when that nurse wasn't around, which hadn't been all that often in the past three weeks. A smile appeared on Beth's face when she saw that her two 'men' were very happy to see one another. Hershey seemed to instinctively know how to be gentle. Right now Hershey had his front feet on the bed, whilst Rob was trying to avoid getting his face washed the 'Labrador Way'.

"Rob," Beth said relieved. "I just heard from Vicktor. He's on his way. He apologized. He said that after a long night at the studio he had come home, went to bed and never heard the phone." Beth was relieved that they had, at least, heard from Vicktor. But still she wanted to 'throttle' her youngest son for what he put them both through this morning. _What goes around comes around with the Hogan boys, I guess. -- Children can certainly be a patience tester. -- Poor Rob -- I know he was distraught thinking that he may never get to see Vicktor before he died. -- At least Vicktor is on his way now. -- Poor Vicktor. He will never change. -- But I know Rob doesn't want him to either. _

Rob just smiled at the news. The tussle with Hershey had been enough to take his breath away. _So you will all be here. Thank God. I'm so glad. _

Beth had come over to the bed. She moved the pillow from behind Rob's head and sat, using her lap to cradle his head. They both sat quietly for a few minutes while Rob's breathing returned to normal. "I shouldn't have let Hershey do that. I'm sorry Rob," Beth said sadly as she caressed her husband's forehead.

Rob looked up into Beth's eyes. He raised his right hand to stroke her cheek. "Don't be. Hershey and I just got to say our 'goodbyes'. That's all." Rob comforted and then saw Beth's face fall. He watched as she began to cry. 

It was the first time during all this that Beth had let Rob see her cry. Beth started to get up. _I so wanted to be strong for Rob. I can't just fall apart. Not now._

Rob reached up with his hand and touched her face. He wanted to keep her with him, but he really wasn't actually strong enough to stop her if she really wanted to leave. "Please stay," Rob said tears coming to his eyes as well. "I love you Beth. I so wanted to make this easier on you."

Beth stayed, repositioning herself under Rob's head. "And I so wanted to be strong for you," she said her eyes still bright with tears.

Beth and Rob held each other for a long while. Both shedding the tears that had not come before now. Those tears would recede before their children arrived. They both needed to be strong for them.

****

Hartford, Connecticut, Home of Retired Major General Robert Hogan, 

November 9, 1989, 1630 Hours.

Beth greeted her oldest son Michael at the door. "Oh Michael. I'm so glad you are here." Beth took her son into a big embrace. 

Michael willingly returned the embrace and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek. "Hello Mom. How is he?" he asked nervously. 

Beth broke the embrace and looked into her son's eyes. "Be ready. Your father is very weak. But, he has been waiting for you, Michael. You need to know that he **_is_** ready to die. But that he is still completely of sound mind, so no pretending or placating. Okay?" Beth told her son. _Rob won't stand for coddling. I learned that a long time ago. Michael knows it too, but it doesn't hurt to be reminded. _

"Okay," replied Michael as he headed for his father's bedroom. He opened the door and was shocked at how his father looked. _Damn. That much of a change in just two weeks. _Luckily the shock never registered on his face. "Hello Dad," he said as he approached the bed. Michael took hold of his father's proffered hand, while using his other hand to brush back the hair on his father's forehead to give him a kiss. 

"So you're not too old to give your father a kiss. Huh Michael?" his father asked with a smirk. 

"Never Dad. Never," Michael said smiling. He paused and then said, "You look like shit, you know." _No coddling. But be careful how far you push. Idiot._

Rob Hogan burst out laughing or tried too. He at first couldn't catch his breath. Rob saw Michael's face fall. As his son started to panic, Rob held up his hand in a staying motion. It took a minute, but Rob's breathing regulated. Rob smiled and said quickly. "Oh God Michael. It's okay. That was the best almost-laugh I've had in weeks."

Michael was quiet at first and then said, "You know Dad. This hurts so badly. It would be a lot easier to pretend this isn't happening. But I want you to know that I love you and I'm going to miss you. Kelly and Chrissie send their love too. I know you didn't want me to tell Chrissie. But she's a very sharp sixteen-year-old. Not much gets past her."

"You're a good son Michael," Rob answered after a short intake of breath. "I wanted to thank you for all that you've done. Helping me close out my affairs. I know it had to be hard on you and for that I'm sorry. But, it would have been too hard for your mom. I love you Michael. Please make sure that Kelly and Chrissie know that I love them too."

A knock on the bedroom door interrupted them. Gunnar entered slowly. "Hey can I come in?" he asked sheepishly. "Or is this a private function?" _Play it cool. Hold it together_.

"So both my oldest sons think they're comedians," Rob said smiling. "This function is open to the public."

"Hello Dad," Gunnar said and almost step-by-step repeated his older brother's greeting. The kiss on the forehead and all. He too had been shocked by his father's appearance. As a doctor, he knew enough not to react. _Damn. Thank God, mom is playing interference. Doctor or no, I still might have just burst into tears. _

"So you're not too old to give your father a kiss. Huh Gunnar?" his father asked with a smirk. 

"Never Dad. Never," Gunnar replied smiling. He tried to keep it light for his dad's sake, but he just couldn't. His expression turned sad. Gunnar knelt by the bed and grasped both of his father's hands in his, as if to pray. He then rested his forehead on them. "God Dad. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm going to miss you so very much. Vicktor and I owe everything that we are today to you and mom." Gunnar smiled up at his father, trying again to infuse humor, "Although. Why you would want all the credit for Vicktor… I don't know." 

Rob smiled and extricated one his hands from his son's grasp. He put that hand on his son's shoulder to comfort. "Damn Gunnar. I love you too. Very much," Rob said. "But you need to realize, that you and Vicktor owe us nothing. Your mother and I always wanted to tell you how privileged we felt when you and Vicktor came into our lives. But it had always sounded, in our heads, as though we were thanking your parents for dying. And it also meant that we would be starting to distinguish between the four of you." 

Rob paused to take a few short breaths and then used his hand to lift his son's face so he could look into his eyes. "There is no difference in our feelings toward any of you. I know you know that. But, in my weeks of lying flat on my back here, I finally came up with a way to express that there is truly no difference between the four of you in our hearts. That you are all our children and that we love you all the same," Rob said pausing again taking a short breath.

"You need to hear this too Michael," Rob said glancing at his oldest son. "Your mother and I made a conscious decision to bring you Michael, and your sister Elizabeth into our lives. We never made that decision lightly." Rob then turned his gaze to his other son. "We made the same conscious decision to bring you Gunnar, and your brother Vicktor into our lives. And we never made that decision lightly either. We wanted all four of you in our lives," Rob said seriously as he looked at both of his sons. 

Then after taking another short breath, he smiled and said, "The only difference that exists… is that I never had to live through your mother's two additional pregnancies. What you probably never knew was that your father, the Major General, the Military Governor was a complete neurotic mess for those 18 months of pregnancies."

Both his sons began to laugh. Michael came over to stand behind his brother. He put his hands on Gunnar's shoulders but addressed his dad, "Wow. That's why Kelly and I stopped after one! I was a mess." 

Gunnar turned and smirked at his brother. "I didn't learn my lesson until after two!"

All three men were sharing a quiet smile when they heard another knock at the door. It was Elizabeth. Michael whispered 'Frank hasn't figured it out yet' to his father and brother as she entered. 

Elizabeth was not expecting the grins on her brother's faces or her father's for that matter. _What were they talking about? Oh God, dad looks so thin and frail. _ "Hello Dad," she said as she approached the bedside. Her brothers had moved out of the way to let her sit on the bed beside her dad. Elizabeth kissed her dad on the cheek and immediately tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry Dad. I love you. And I so wanted to come in here and be supportive. I didn't want to start crying," she said as tears streaked her cheeks.

Rob's eyes became bright with tears as well. _I could never handle when Liz cried. Big tough dad that I was, it got me every time. At least this time I don't have to hide that fact. _He reached up and wiped away the tears from his daughter's cheeks. "It's okay Liz. Really. At least you didn't try to make corny jokes like your brothers," he said trying to lighten the mood a little. And then he changed the subject saying, "So how are you feeling? The baby must be kicking pretty hard by now." -- _Oh God, I guess that was the wrong thing to say. _

Elizabeth just completely broke down crying. So much so that both of her brothers came over to help console her -- and their father -- whose own eyes were also stinging with tears. 

After a long moment Elizabeth said, her voice still not very steady, "Oh Dad, I'm so sorry. I so wanted you to see your new grandchild be born. Now you won't be able too. I'm so very very sorry. I will miss you so much."

Rob was still fighting back his owns tears. He had to take a few short breaths to even begin to respond to Elizabeth. When he could he said, "Oh Liz. It's the one thing I'll regret most. Don't be sorry though. Just make sure that child grows up knowing whom his or her grandfather was. That's all I ask. Okay?"

Elizabeth could only nod. But as she looked at her dad, she saw his questioning glance at her belly. _Oh no. He's embarrassed to ask. _ Elizabeth smiled and took her father's hand and placed it on her belly. It stayed there until they both felt the baby kick. After a shared smile, her father removed his hand. 

Rob closed his eyes, took as deep a breath as he could and then sagged into the pillow under his head. _God, I'm so tired. This has been so much harder than I expected. Vicktor please come soon. _Almost before he finished that thought, Gunnar was at his side holding his wrist. _Checking for a pulse. It's still there son. It isn't over yet. _ Rob opened his eyes slowly to see the distraught faces of _three_ of his children. _Damn. Is that what this whole thing is doing to them. I'm so sorry._ He then saw how quickly the expressions changed to guarded sorrow, with a tinge of relief. 

"Dad. Let me go get mom. Okay?" asked Michael now realizing that the time was fast approaching. _Mom should be here._ He started to get up and head for the door.

"No Michael," Rob said as loud as he could to stop his son. As his son turned back he said, "Your mother and I have already said our 'goodbyes'. I wanted this time, alone with my children. Your mother understands. I only hope that Vicktor can get here before…" Rob never finished that thought, but again laid his head back on the pillow. This time not closing his eyes, trying not to cause the near panic of a moment ago.

His children let him rest. He finally was able to close his eyes. He knew Liz was still sitting on the bed holding his hand. Everyone was quiet for a long time. But then Rob heard angry whispered rumblings from the other side of the room. _Gunnar and Michael. _

"Where is he?" asked Michael, his voice rising in anger.

"That bastard can't be anywhere on time. Mom said he slept through three phone calls," replied Gunnar.

"What the hell is the matter with him? This isn't just being late for dinner. Damn it," Michael continued.

"I'll kick his ass, if he doesn't get here soon. I might even do it anyway," Gunnar threatened.

"I'm with you on that. Dad will be so disappointed. I don't want it to end this way," Michael replied.

"Yeah I know. Dad's final wish was to have his children here. Vicktor, you are such an ungrateful bastard," Gunnar said angrily.

Elizabeth saw her father open his eyes and she quickly made a shushing sound in the direction of her older brothers. They stopped their rumblings and approached their father's bed. All three got an evil stare from their father.

Rob began in as much as a command tone as possible, which wasn't much of one. "All right, I heard that. Knock it off. I want to see my youngest son in one piece when he gets here. Understood?" The tone at least got the point across. His sons' faces dropped just a little. He took a breath then continued, "Alright. I know your youngest brother -- my youngest son -- isn't the most 'on the ball'. But his heart has always been in the right place. There's a lot to be said for that. You three could benefit allot from his amount of heart, if you let it slip by those defenses. I'll take the blame for those, because I spent a lot of my life building those defenses in you. Vicktor just never followed my lead. And I'm glad," Rob paused to take another breath and looked directly at his three children. "I've already forgiven him for being the person I could never be. You should too," Rob said almost as an order. 

Rob watched as his children took the reprimand. Gunnar and Michael turned away. Elizabeth just squeezed his hand tighter. _Of the three, I know Elizabeth understands Vicktor the best. I've always pushed the two boys way too hard. I know it's not a bad thing to be determined and committed. It's actually all I understood then. But I realize now, that having a free spirit isn't a bad thing either. I wish I could have taught them all how to balance both equally._

It was then, that the door to the bedroom flew open and Vicktor burst in. Everyone was startled. _For a woman seven months pregnant… she moves quickly,_ thought her father as Elizabeth jumped out of the way as Vicktor rushed to his father's bedside. 

Vicktor knelt down and grabbed his father's hand. There were standing tears already in his eyes. He kissed his father's hand slightly. "God Dad. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I wanted to be here for you. I'm going to miss you so much. I was so worried I wouldn't get here in time to say goodbye. I never wanted you to think that I would desert you -- now especially," Vicktor spouted nervously.

Rob smiled at his youngest son and said, "Vicktor. It's okay. Just your being here now is enough… I love you too son. Don't worry. I never would have thought that you deserted me. I just so wanted to see your face before I died. And now I have." 

Vicktor sighed and tried to smile slightly. He continued to hold his father's hand. 

Rob turned to all of them and said. "I wanted to wait until all of you were here. I have one thing to ask of you all. I would hope that I would never have to ask this question of you. I know in my heart that each of you would follow through. But the Major General in me needs to make sure." Rob continued after a breath, "I want you each to promise me that you will take care of your mother. We've been married 44 years. It will be the first time she's alone. I'm not sure how I would have dealt with it if your mother had died first. So I'm worried for your mom." Again he paused to take a breath. "Actually, she's so much stronger than I ever was. She'll probably be just fine. But I just want to know that you'll be there for her."

There was a sudden burst of loud talking as Rob's children expressed his or her promise to their father. Only thing was that they were all talking at the same time. Rob just smiled and said, "Okay. I'll take that as a yes." Everyone stopped talking as their father's head sagged into the pillow. Rob sighed but continued to smile at his children. _God I'm tired._

Everyone was quiet for a long moment. Soon they all began talking softly and reminiscing. As time passed, all four children noticed that their father's whole manner had gradually changed. He wasn't joining in the conversation anymore, just listening. His whole body had become very relaxed. His breathing had gotten so soft, that you couldn't hear it anymore. -- He was just waiting to die. 

The solemnity was broken as their mother came into the room very excited. "Michael. Turn on the television." She immediately went to Rob's side. "Rob you need to see this," she said as she sat to cradle her husband's head in her lap. She then grasped his hand tightly and kissed him on the forehead. "You're going to be so happy." 

It took Rob a minute to focus on what Beth said. His eyes drifted to where Michael was fiddling with the television, but he still hadn't completely grasped what was going on. When the television came on, he heard his four children gasp in astonishment. They had all moved closer to the television, but made sure their father could still see. Then they all started talking at once very excitedly.

"God Dad. It's coming down," Michael said excitedly, with a quick glance at his father and then back to the television.

"All you've worked for Dad. It's finally here," Gunnar continued, touching his father lightly on his leg, as he continued to watch the television.

"Damn. The borders are open!" Vicktor said unable to contain his excitement. 

"Reunification can't be too far away," Elizabeth said with a smile, almost relieved.

Rob tried to focus hard on the television, but the only thing he made out clearly was his wife's voice in his ear. "Rob. It's all that you've worked for. It's beginning. The Berlin Wall is coming down. And the borders are opening throughout Germany. They are talking reunification." Rob smiled up at his wife and he grasped her hand tightly. Then he took a final look at his four children whose eyes were still glued to the television. He smiled once more at Beth. Then content, Robert Hogan closed his eyes for the very last time.

Beth tried to choke back the tears, but in trying, a heavy intake of breath occurred. Almost immediately her children's attention was drawn to her and then to their father. They knew instinctively that he was gone. Each came to console their mother and give a final goodbye to their father.

Vicktor was the one to ask the question they all wanted answered. "Mom. Did Dad see what was happening? Did he understand? If he could have died knowing that all he worked for was coming true. It would make this awful day -- somehow survivable. Did Dad really understand?"

Beth smiled at her four children. "He understood. Believe me, he understood."

****

Hartford, Connecticut, Home of Retired Major General Robert Hogan, 

Christmas Eve, December 24, 1989, 1800 Hours.

Beth was waiting on the entire Hogan clan to arrive for Christmas Eve. Michael and his family, Gunnar and his family, Elizabeth and her family, and Vicktor would arrive shortly. _They had all planned on being here. But when I received four packages special delivery from Alfred Shultz and the Schatze Toy Company with a note explaining that each package was for my children and their families, I called each of them to make sure they were coming. _

Alfred's note said that the gifts were a small token of thanks from the Shultz family. To thank their father, Robert Hogan, for helping to reunite Germany as far back as that first Christmas Eve Toy Drive by the Schatze Toy Company after the war in 1946. Alfred said that his father Hans had always credited Rob with beginning the reunification process. Because Rob had worked tirelessly in getting the Schatze Toy Company's toys distributed countrywide that Christmas Eve in 1946, even with the turmoil and uncertainty that had befallen Germany after the war.

Beth sat quietly waiting. She stared at the boxes and started to cry. _It's only been six weeks since you've been gone Rob. All at once, it feels -- so long ago -- and just like yesterday. I miss you so. But this past six weeks has also been special for me. So many of your friends and family have been by my side, supporting the children and me. It's been so wonderful..._

You were remembered well at your funeral, you know. Ivan and Michael both made speeches. There was not a dry eye in the place. Alfred Schultz came that day too. How amazing was that, huh? Talk about people crying. I couldn't believe he had brought a piece of the Berlin Wall with him and asked that it be buried with you. I really hope somehow you know it's there…

The doorbell interrupted Beth. It was Vicktor. She smiled at her youngest son. He'd been early or at least on time for every function since his father died. Within minutes though, a steady stream of people started to show up. Beth had not told any of them about the packages from Alfred. She wanted to surprise them. So they had their traditional Christmas Eve celebration.

When everyone began to settle after all the food and festivity. She brought out the four packages and read the letter from Alfred to everyone. She gave the four packages to each of her children. Each package had a note attached that was not to be read until after the gift was opened. One by one out of the packages came -- teddy bears. But not just any teddy bears. These teddy bears were dressed in miniature US Army Air Corp bomber jackets and each had on a tiny Colonel's cap. 'Papa Bear' was stitched onto each jacket pocket. And each was holding a piece of stone. Almost without opening the notes that came with the bears, everyone knew where the stones came from. 

But for those skeptical in the group, the notes were read. 

Each teddy bear carried a piece of stone from the Berlin Wall.

A Final Tribute to a True Hero

**The End**


End file.
